


Date Night

by ziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Foreplay, Pharmercy, Romance, Widowtracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Pharah is not a social type of person; so when Mercy plans out a double date, she feels a little inadequate. However, as the night goes on, Pharah finds that spending the evening with a couple just like you and your partner isn't so bad, and finds that Mercy often does know whats best for her after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is an idea I've been sitting on for a while now, I hope you enjoy it!

“Angela, honey…do we have to do this?”

“Oh, come on! What’s with that sound in your voice, Fareeha? It’s exciting, don’t you think?”

Pharah didn’t quite have the heart to tell Mercy that what she’d been looking forward to all week was not personally her idea of a great night.

Fareeha Amari was _not_ a people person. That much was evident. In certain situations, it was different; as the leader of a squadron, sure, she was confident in her ability to get the job done, and to develop bonds with her cadets within reason. But outside that role? No way. Mercy knew it, Pharah knew it, Ana knew it…everybody close to her knew that she didn’t do _social_ , and she certainly wasn’t familiar with double dates. Pharah could probably count the amount of women she’d been on a _regular_ date with on one hand.

It was a late October evening, spent by Mercy and Pharah in the barracks of the Overwatch headquarters. The pair had been lucky enough to be given the day off, and had thoroughly enjoyed spending it lazing around in bed, kissing, cuddling, and sometimes a _little_ more than just those two things throughout. They were all wrapped up in each other, in a tight embrace under the blue of Pharah’s sheets, unmoving and uncaring of anything going on outside their bubble. But they _did_ have an appointment tonight with others, and as the sun had begun to set, the two had finally decided to get out of bed to slip into smart attire for the night ahead.

Mercy had been planning this night for a while.

She first brought up the idea to Pharah a couple of weeks ago, as she lay on her chest, breathless from the activity before, and drawing lazy circles with her index finger idly, around the edge of one of Pharah’s collarbones; commenting about how she wanted to show off Pharah some more to people. They didn’t get the chance to do that much, after all – and Pharah, in response, thought Mercy was being as cute as could be, especially when exhausted between the sheets after wearing her out herself, and pulled her onto her for a kiss, mumbling agreement to something she hadn’t been listening that hard to.

But the time Mercy had been talking about was now. That moment of previous ecstasy had passed. And the reality of the suggestion was here – a reality that made Pharah feel a little uneasy.

“I’m not good at this type of thing, you know.” Pharah stated to Mercy over breakfast, the previous morning. Mercy chuckled into her toast, kissing Pharah’s cheek with some crumbs attached – much to Pharah’s amusement as she brushed them off – and dusted off her hands, taking a sip of coffee.

“My! Have you been on a double date before, Miss Amari? Who is this previous lady?”

Pharah spluttered into her cereal a little, and Mercy giggled knowingly.

“I-I have done no such thing! You know I have been on barely any - !”

Mercy’s chin rest in her hands teasingly, her eyes glinting with mischief, and Pharah made a noise of contempt.

“Hmph. Anyway, _no_ , I have not.”

Mercy laughed again, and rest her head in her hands, sighing dreamily before an already flustered Pharah.

“Ah, mein Liebe…zu dir wächst mit jedem tag…”

Pharah felt a huge blush hit her face from Mercy’s intentional, affectionate German, and placed a hand on her face.

“Stop this at once!”

The teasing turned into playful tickling, which naturally for those two, quickly turned into kissing over boxes of cereal and discarded pieces of toast.

Things had been tough since the beginning of the Omnic war, for everyone. Overwatch was a buzzing, thriving community of heroes, but as the saying often went, the world could always use more of them. There was barely a moment to catch a breath in between fights, or strategic planning, or something that wasn’t relaxing to _anybody_ – but it was something they were all passionate about, and above all else, they had each other to rely on.

After all, even amidst all of this, Mercy and Pharah had been able to make a life for themselves amidst the chaos of war.

After years apart as childhood friends, reuniting was something that was a blessing to the two of them, and somewhat startling at that, from seeing each other grown up and accomplished. Pharah had often wondered what Mercy was doing nowadays; having only seen her a few times in her youth, and Mercy having been far too busy to stop and chat for more than five minutes back then.

But now they were on a level, on the same team, and doing a job that they both knew they could handle – and what better place for love to bloom than on the battlefield?

Pharah snapped back to reality, and she was nervous. She chewed gently at the inside of her cheek as she did up the buttons of her shirt, feeling her mind a little more disorganized than she was used to; but Mercy was special, and that was something that Pharah also knew.

She smiled to herself, pushing the thought of having to be outgoing and hospitable to the back of her mind, and straightened up her outfit in the mirror before her.

She placed her hands on her hips, turning around just so to get a look at each angle, and proudly thought how she looked pretty damn smart in a tuxedo, with a private smirk.

Pharah soon turned around to see Mercy greeting her with a devious grin against the door frame.

“Don’t you look handsome, meine Liebling?”

Pharah cleared her throat, and felt a little heat rising to her cheeks. She rubbed the back of her neck with a grin, and beamed at the lover before her.

“Heh…what do you think?”

 “What do I _think_? I think both you and I know I don’t have to answer that question with _words_ , right?”

Pharah blinked for a moment, as Mercy walked over and placed her hands on Pharah’s shoulders; laughing as she did so, and Pharah found herself wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist. Mercy looked damn good, if she did say so herself; a figure-hugging black dress, and blonde locks tumbling over her exposed shoulders, with skin looking as smooth as cream. Pharah felt herself melting a little into Mercy’s ocean gaze, and kissed at her lips.

Mercy smiled into their kiss. She leant back a little to place her hands on Pharah’s face, and found her lips still curved into an unbreakable smile.

“You’re so handsome.” she said, in an almost bashful sigh. “I could just kiss you all over.”

 “My, my, Angela. You do actually want to see Lena and Amélie, don’t you?” Pharah stated with a cheeky smirk, and Mercy grinned as she pouted a little. “With that kind of talk, we won’t get out of the door.”

“Mmm, but you look so good…”

Mercy and Pharah shared one more kiss; a kiss that lasted a little _too_ long, and that Mercy couldn’t help letting out a moan against Pharah’s lips, much to their amusement; before Pharah slipped her hands down a little further than Mercy’s hips, sliding her palms under her thighs, and lifting her up around her waist. Mercy made a noise of surprise, laughing, and wrapped her arms a little tighter around a very smug Pharah’s neck.

“You’re determined to get me out of this dress again, aren’t you?” Mercy said breathlessly.

“Ah…I know we have to go out, but...” Pharah mumbled, kissing against Mercy’s neck, who tightened her legs around Pharah’s waist; before coming to her senses, slapping her shoulders lightly with her palms and laughing, utterly hesitant to ask her to stop. Pharah chuckled into the crook of Mercy’s neck, squeezing her thighs one more time for the noise that always came after, and put Mercy down again in front of her.

Mercy laughed, completely red in the face, and Pharah let out a deep chuckle.

“You are so cheeky!”

“But you love it. Right?”

Mercy laughed, and ran a hand through her tussled blonde hair.

“You know full well I do.”

She placed her palms on Pharah’s arms, with a squeeze against her muscles to signal something along the lines of _let’s go get ready, before we really do something we shouldn’t right now_ , and Pharah laughed; kissing her lover’s forehead.

Pharah slipped on her tuxedo jacket, and Mercy – after straightening out her dress – grabbed her purse; slipping it underneath her arm before linking her free one around Pharah’s.

“Shall we be off, then?” Pharah asked, in her best attempt at being as gentlewomanly as possible. Mercy laughed, and kissed Pharah’s cheek.

“Let’s do that, my love.”

 

The two stepped out of the much less glamorous living arrangements of the barracks, and made their way through the field their base was placed in, towards the town of Numbani.

Mercy commented about how Tracer had told her that she and Amélie would be a little while – apparently Amélie was high maintenance, to nobody’s surprise – and Pharah laughed in agreement.

They had been stationed in Numbani for a few weeks; doing recon assessments in the inner city, trying to track down Talon, and gathering up any anti-Omnic propaganda in the city of equals. Mercy had been healing much more than usual, with so many ventures out on recon ending in Talon confrontations; and Pharah had been trying her best to keep out of harms way during her assignments, jetting herself around the clear skies. But now, thankfully for them, tonight looked to be as promising and calm as they had hoped.

Mercy and Tracer were the best of friends, and that was no secret. They had been together since the old days of Overwatch, long before the Omnic war was in full bloom, and they were still friends even after all of these years. Mercy had been Tracer’s shoulder to cry on; when she was terrified for Amélie’s wellbeing during the kidnapping, and during Amélie’s waning marriage to Gerard…and most of all, when Tracer had returned from the horrific situation of time coming to a literal standstill. Mercy had been there for it all, ready to pick up the pieces of Tracer’s mental and physical states, and placed them back together carefully to make sure Lena Oxton remained.

Mercy and Tracer were the best of friends, oh yes; but _Pharah_ and _Amélie_ , however, were completely unfamiliar with each other, at the best of times. Both of them knew that this was an excursion they were doing for the person they loved, and no other reason. They were both the strong, silent types; neither particularly social people, let alone the kind of people who would do _this_. But, love was love, and they did what they had to.

 

Pharah escorted Mercy along the dusty, chalky sidewalks of Numbani. They walked past many happy faces, full of loud chatter between friends and comrades alike, and conversing with each other about all manner of things. The sky was beautiful – a blood-red haze filled with grey clouds on the horizon, and the startling sun, bleeding light as it settled gently off in the distance. The floor beneath them felt the dull remnants of heat from a day of the concrete bathing in its warmth, but the cool breeze of night was picking up – Mercy thanked her lucky stars for that one.

The palm trees swayed gently in the breeze, lining along the streets in little patches of raised grass. The white railings lined along the tops of equally white walkways, and shops were bustling even moreso than usual. Mercy and Pharah walked, hand in hand tightly, with Mercy cozied up to Pharah’s arm; feeling a warm, happy sensation in their hearts upon seeing the reunions outside the International port.

Tonight _felt_ happy, and buzzing with energy; as Mercy smiled up at Pharah as they waited outside Kofi Aromo.

“Pharah, I just want you to know…” she began, stroking Pharah’s hands with the surface of her thumbs. “If you feel uncomfortable at any time, or you don’t want to be here…you can just tell me, okay?”

Pharah smiled warmly at the woman before her, and kissed her forehead.

“I promise I will be just fine.”

“Hee hee…okay.”

The two waited hand in hand, with Mercy leaning against a Pharah who was leaning back against the wall, and waited patiently for Amélie and Tracer to show themselves.

The time passed, and the bronze hues of the sky above turned to a muted, lullaby shade of purple. The birds flew with a chirp above out of Numbani’s nightlife, and neon shades of pink, blue, yellow and green began to spark up. Mercy and Pharah stood, illuminated underneath the sign of Kofi Aromo, waiting for their companions.

Pharah sighed as quietly as she could, and Mercy chuckled.

“I’m sure there’ll be here soon, love.” she said sympathetically, and stroked the top of Pharah’s hand that she held gently with her thumb. Pharah smiled with a sense of amused exasperation, and Mercy kissed her cheek.

“Angela, are we early…?” Pharah asked tentatively, checking her watch as a group of people went by. Mercy looked over Pharah’s wrist, checking the time herself, and let out a sigh as she rubbed her brow.

“No, no, we’re on time…” Mercy began, and sighed. “Oh, Tracer…when will that girl learn she can’t just zip through time to make her appointments?”

“Well…” Pharah began with a smirk, and slipped an arm around Mercy’s waist, pulling her in close; and Mercy chuckled, having recognized that sly grin from her wife. “I mean, if they don’t show up…I’m sure I can think of other things we can -”

“Bloody hell, Amélie! Hurry up, would ya?! I bet they’ve been waiting ages!”

“Tch! You tell me like you did not spend _hours_ looking for those aviators while I was in the bathroom, cherie! Who needs sunglasses at night?!”

“Aw, rubbish!”

Pharah and Mercy paused in their embrace momentarily, hearing the makings of a lover’s tiff and the laughter of a familiar English woman, and someone especially French.

“…We’re about to be interrupted, aren’t we? Is this because the cosmos heard me implying I would rather sleep with you than be here?”

Mercy laughed, and kissed Pharah’s chin, who in turn laughed with exasperation again.

“Oh!” began Tracer, whose eyes had honed in on the couple before her beneath the street lights. “Amélie, look! Hiya, loves!”

Amélie nervously stiffened upon the sight of Mercy and Pharah, and awkwardly raised a hand.

“…Bonjour.”

“It’s so good to see you both!” Mercy beamed, with Tracer and Mercy falling into a tight hug; Tracer laughing as though she hadn’t seen Mercy since forever, when in reality it had just been yesterday; and leaving Pharah and Amélie to be awkwardly stood.

Pharah slipped her hands into her blazer’s pockets, whilst Amélie crossed her arms in a non-aggressive position.

“Uh…hello, Amélie. You look pretty tonight.”

Taken aback by Pharah’s unintentional, awkward charm, Amélie’s gaze softened around an unfamiliar woman; smiling at her and unfolding her arms slightly.

“Merci. As do you. I don’t believe we have ever had the opportunity to sit down and chat, have we?”

Pharah smiled, feeling a little happier that she showed up to this double date already, and nodded in agreement.

“We have not. Perhaps it’d be a good time to get to know each other…as…”

The two women turned their heads slowly to their partners at their left, squealing in delight as Tracer showed off her engagement ring, and Amélie felt her eyes flicker shut in embarrassment.

“…Yes. I understand what you are saying.” she mumbled, and felt her cheeks get hot. Pharah ran a hand through her hair, exhaling with anticipation of the night ahead, and watching Mercy’s golden smile beaming at the friend before her.

“But she’s so…” Pharah mumbled, a little louder than she had meant to, and Amélie laughed.

“Even without the end of that sentence,” she spoke softly, “I feel the same about Lena…so let us try and enjoy tonight as best as we can.”

Pharah blinked, surprised that she had let out such a loud whisper in the bustling streets, and smiled at the French woman before her.

“You’re right. I’m sure it’ll be a great night.”

The two women besides Pharah and Amélie had stopped their jubilation, Tracer wiping at her eyes from getting a little emotional with happiness, and Mercy squeezed her shoulder, turning with a bright, beaming smile to her lover and Amélie.

“Shall we make our way to the restaurant?” Mercy asked, her eyes softening a little as she met with Pharah’s happy gaze. Amélie pulled Tracer into a standing embrace, kissing her forehead, and Tracer chuckled with her unexpected emotion.

“Yeah,” Pharah stated, slipping her hand into Mercy’s tightly. “Let’s do that.”

 

The walk to the restaurant was a surprisingly relaxing experience.

Pharah had been apprehensive of this part in particular, and was relieved to find that the apprehension was baseless. _Of course it was_ , she thought, almost chiding herself for even remotely being worried; Tracer was one of the most friendly, warm people she had ever met, and Amélie had done nothing to warrant Pharah’s apprehension. Hell, if anything, _Amélie_ was the one who had been through the most lately, and Pharah thought about how glad she was that Tracer had been such a good partner for her.

The couples walked, hand in hand and with a squeeze of a palm, down the boulevard. Everybody that they passed had dressed up for individual occasions, with an excited, colourful atmosphere in the air, fuelled on by the mixture of people, dazzling lights, and large billboards of the inner city. The windows on skyscrapers loomed fluorescently above, with tiny figures of omnics and humans alike living within; and the moon hung comfortably amidst the stars above, glowing gorgeous, full and golden.

Mercy’s teeth chattered. Pharah immediately noticed and slipped off her jacket, wrapping it around her without a second thought. Mercy blushed a little at Pharah’s chivalry, thanking her bashfully, and Pharah, who thought nothing of it, went back to walking as normal, which in Mercy’s eyes only made her dreamier. Mercy laughed to herself as they walked, thinking about how her and Pharah had explored themselves so thoroughly sexually; such intense intimacy every night, and yet Mercy still blushed the most at an act of chivalry.

Amélie’s teeth were also chattering, but Tracer hadn’t brought a jacket. The two huddled next to each other for warmth – which was not something either of them was complaining about.

 “Blimey, it’s gotten nippy, even here…” Tracer exclaimed, letting out a shiver after her sentence.

“Mm, I was expecting it to be warmer, too…” Mercy replied, wrapping Pharah’s jacket around her tightly, and cuddling into Pharah’s arm around her shoulder. “But it’s not _so_ bad. Right?”

Amélie’s arm was firmly around Tracer’s waist, and Tracer laughed as Amélie looked away bashfully.

“Aye aye!”

The couples finally arrived in front of a large, lavish-looking restaurant, lit up with a sign that simply said “Audita”.

There were rows of flowers and trimmings outside the golden windows, and inside a decadent spread could be seen. Pharah and Mercy exchanged a look of surprise, and Amélie cleared her throat, tucking a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear.

“I reserved a spot at the best place in town for us,” she spoke nonchalantly, and lit up a cigarette. “I thought as we have _all_ been through a lot recently, and…not to mention my kidnapping…”

She shook her head as everyone’s demeanour softened, and took a drag of her cigarette with a smile.

“Well…that is all in the past, now. Let us have a good night, oui?”

Both Pharah and Mercy could see that Tracer was beaming with pride, and nodded.

“Quite right, Amélie.” Mercy responded, and smiled. “Thank you for booking such a lovely place. I feel positively underdressed!”

Amélie chuckled, and exhaled her tobacco away from the group.

“It was nothing. My pleasure, by way of rescuing me from Talon’s clutches. Seeing Pharah blast away two of the guards surrounding me was most amusing.”

Mercy and Pharah smirked, as Amélie took a couple more puffs of her cigarette, before stamping it out on the trash can outside.

“Shall we enter?” Amélie asked, and took Tracer’s hand, stroking her ring with her thumb.

The women walked into the restaurant, and during the time that Amélie had to give the name it was under to the doorman, Pharah and Mercy could see that Tracer was quite overwhelmed by the lavish lifestyle that Amélie had been so used to leading.

Such _decadence_ , such riches and wealth and power oozed from this restaurant like a river, and none of them had been quite so fortunate in their lifetime to be able to herald this kind of thing. There were diamond chandeliers dangling from the ceiling, glinting under the dim lights of the restaurant; dull chatter from each of the diners sat on wine red leather seats reaching their ears.

The women took in the atmosphere, and sat down at a private booth; nobody could see them, and they couldn’t see anything besides the beauty of the restaurant they were sat in, and the crisp paper of the menus before them. Pharah and Mercy sat on one side of the table, a little stiffer than they were before from the richness, and Amélie and Tracer sat on the other.

Tracer looked as though she was ready to explode, but Amélie looked completely in her element.

“Is this to your taste?” Amélie asked, and Pharah and Mercy responded in an eager agreement.

“I think it’s above and beyond in the best way,” Pharah replied, and Amélie smiled. “Thank you for such a lavish date idea. I must say, I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Me, neither. Are you used to coming to these kinds of places, Amélie?”

Amélie paused, and placed a finger to her chin, before looking at a smirking Tracer and chuckling.

“I haven’t been to a place like _this_ in a long time, but…Lena has been kind enough to scope out many bars during our different assignments together.”

“Oh yeah?” Mercy asked Tracer, with a prodding eyebrow, and Tracer laughed with a blush.

“Well, naturally!” she replied cheerily. “I’ve gotta treat my woman right, haven’t I?”

The conversation flowed naturally between the four of them. There were no awkward pauses between any of them individually, and the conversation leapt from subject to subject. Amélie explained what had kept them arriving; Tracer had lost her treasured aviators somewhere in the barracks, whilst Amélie had to stay in the bathroom to do her eyeliner properly. Pharah had explained that Mercy and she had been able to enjoy the day off today, so they spent it as best as they could. Mercy giggled and Tracer nudged her from under the table in a goading way, and Mercy beckoned her to shush.

The night flowed wonderfully, as did the conversation; and the restaurant was only the first stop. The ladies finished their meals, before moving on to the next, and last stop of the night; the cinema.

“Ooh, I’m excited!” Tracer gushed, as they arrived outside the theatre hall. “I’ve been dying to see this movie!”

“That’s true. You haven’t shut up about it all week, have you?”

Tracer laughed.

“Well, you know me…”

“What movie is it?” Mercy asked, and Pharah placed her arm around her shoulders.

“Some Like It Bot.” Amélie replied. “It’s been out for a little while, but we haven’t had the chance to see it.”

“Ah…!”

Pharah let out a noise of surprise from her lips, and Mercy turned to look at her surprised face. Pharah instinctively turned away from the blonde, as the three women’s eyes were on her; but before very long, Tracer and Amélie had returned to their conversation, and Mercy was locked in with a cheeky grin.

“Oh? And what’s this?”

“…Nothing.”

“You’ve been wanting to see this too, haven’t you, _hmm_?”

“No!” Pharah replied indignantly and utterly transparently, and Mercy laughed, cupping her face as Pharah continued to speak. “W-well, if the chance had arisen to see it with you, then I…oh…yes, I have…”

“Why didn’t you tell me, love! I could have taken you!”

“Well…” Pharah replied bashfully, as Mercy stroked her cheeks. “I mean, we were always in… _other_ situations.”

Tracer laughed behind Mercy, who slapped her shoulder playfully. Pharah chuckled.

“Point taken,” Mercy said with a grin.

The women queued up for their tickets, grabbed snacks from the counter just outside the large theatre screen, and slipped in to the dimly-lit room. The chairs looked snug and comfortable, even amidst the darkness; and what was more, was that they were the only ones here.

“Hold on a mo…” Tracer exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. “How long has this movie been out?”

“Uh…” Amélie struggled, whilst Pharah shrugged at Tracer.

“I have no idea.”

“Pharah, when did you first hear of this movie?” Mercy asked. Pharah thought to herself.

“Hmm…about three months ago?”

“Three months? That was when you _heard_ of it?”

“…I believe so? Should it matter?”

Mercy smiled, with a glint in her eye only to Pharah, whilst Amélie and Pharah shared the same confused look.

“Well…that means we probably have the cinema to ourselves with such an old film, hm?”

Pharah and Mercy instantly got the meaning, as did Amélie; before Tracer laughed, and slapped her leg.

“Sorry, ladies! I was struggling to _recall_!” She said pointedly, with a groan from the women, followed by, “I guess I just lost track of TI -”

“Lena Oxton,” Amélie replied sternly, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

 

And so, after that, the date came to a close.

 

The movie was enjoyable, but none of the women were focused on it at all, despite Tracer and Pharah’s individual personal excitement to see it. Pharah found halfway through the movie that it was hard to concentrate, given that Mercy’s lips were soon on her neck in the dark, and her hand was resting on the side of her thighs; and as Pharah’s hands moved in the dark to around Mercy’s waist, the movie was the _furthest_ thing on her mind.

Amélie had noticed – despite their attempts to be subtle, in this empty screening room – just what Pharah and Mercy were upto, and smiled to herself, before thinking how she had longed to be doing the exact same thing to Tracer. And Tracer, when faced with the prospect of making out in a cinema, didn’t quite know what to do with the feeling of being unbearably turned on.

Amélie kissed hard against Tracer’s lips, against her neck, against her collarbones, slipping her hands up the front of Tracer’s top to a moan from her against Amélie’s lips, and felt Tracer breathlessly telling her to hold off until they got home with a resigned laugh. Amélie knew with a smug smirk that Tracer did not want to wait by any means, and continued to tease her lover all throughout the screening.

The movie came to a close.

As the movie finished, it felt like coming up for air. The intensity of the darkness had sunken in for each of them, who quickly shook their heads, almost as if re-appearing from a drunken daze. They walked outside, emerging from the screens, looking a little more dishevelled  and red in the face than when they first went in, and after walking back through the chalky sidewalks and through the same dusty fields of Numbani, they began to go their separate ways towards their respective bunkers.

The night sky was in full bloom. Stars were dotted along the navy blanket above them, and the moon glowed ever still in a high peak of the skyline. The glow of the Overwatch bunkers could be seen in the distance, hidden away amidst wildflowers and forestry; and finally, their walking came to a halt, before stopping to face each other properly before their temporary farewells.

“I really enjoyed tonight,” Mercy stated into the mutual haze between the women and their partners, and each of them smiled brightly. “It was a great time.”

“Yeah, we should definitely do this again.”

Mercy looked at Pharah as she spoke softly, and Pharah grinned back at her partner. Amélie and Tracer smiled at each other and nodded, before agreeing verbally that tonight certainly had been something; between the slight lateness at the beginning, the cinema antics and the richness of the restaurant Amélie had booked, it had been one hell of an experience. But it was a wonderful experience none the less; and thankfully, also a happy one.

“Definitely. It’ll be brilliant.”

“Agreed. Let us do it again sometime, oui?”

“Of course!” Mercy beamed, as Tracer and Amélie bid them farewell, and said “see you tomorrow”.

Pharah and Mercy watched as they walked off, hand in hand into the distance of the opposite bunker down the opposite end of the field, and Mercy wrapped her arm around Pharah’s as they walked back.

“So?” Mercy began, with a smirk. “What did you think?”

“I think I want to get you out of those clothes.”

Mercy laughed, and kissed Pharah’s shoulder.

“You aren’t the only one, mein liebling,” she began with a smug tone to her voice, and Pharah chuckled. “I meant about the date, though. Did you really enjoy it, or…?”

“Or was I just saying it for you, you mean?” Pharah replied with a grin, and Mercy laughed sheepishly.

“Yeah.”

“No, I genuinely enjoyed it. It…doesn’t hurt to branch out every once in a while.”

Mercy nodded in agreement, and squeezed Pharah’s strong hand in her own.

“I agree, but…”

“Hm?”

“I must say…I want you all to myself for the rest of the night.”

Pharah laughed, and kissed Mercy’s hand, grinning at the woman before her underneath the stars with a knowing smile; and pulled her into an embrace.

“Then let’s have a little date of our _own_ , shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on mercyisgay @ tumblr! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
